She's The Man
by SasuSakulovur
Summary: Everybody has a secret. SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen NeruHina ItacSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

She's The Man

Everybody has a secret

Sasuke wants Ino who really likes Shikamaru who is Sakura whose brother is dating Temari so she hates Ino whos with Sasuke to make Shikamaru jealous who is really Sakura who's crushing on Sasuke who thinks she's a guy.

Profiles

Sasuke Uchiha- 17 yrs old

Sakura Nara- 16 yrs old

Shikamaru Nara- 17 yrs old

Ino Yamanaka- 16 yrs old

Temari Sabaku no- 17 yrs old

Naruto Uzumaki- 17 yrs old

Hinata Hyuga- 16 yrs old

Neji Hyuga- 17 yrs old

Tenten- 17 yrs old

Kisuke Higurami- 17 yrs old

Itachi Uchiha- 18 yrs old

Sasuke Uchiha- Has a huge crush on Ino. Plays soccer, black hair, onyx eyes, and has a older brother who has a girlfriend.

Sakura Nara- Older brother named Shikamaru, she is his twin sister, loves to play soccer, against debutantes, and has a crush on Sasuke.

Shikamaru Nara- Currently dating Temari only because she is cute. Has no real love. Loves to play in his band.

Ino Yamanaka- Has a crush on Shikamaru who is really Sakura. Also a debutante, and hates Temari.

Temari Sabaku no- Too much of a girly girl. So far her boyfriend is Shikamaru, and hates Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki- Ramen lover. He secretly likes Hinata, plays first string in soccer.

Hinata Hyuga- Likes Naruto, she is very shy and stutters a lot.

Neji Hyuga- He plays first string in soccer likes Tenten.

Kisuke Higurami- He is Ino's one man fan club. Has a pet turantula named Ino. - . - '

Itachi Uchiha- Sasuke's older brother. Plays for cornwall. He is Sakura's boyfriend, and is the team captain of soccer team.

I don't own Naruto or any of ther characters in this story but I wish I did.

The break up

Sakura and the rest of the girls on the soccer team started heading ou for their soccer practice. Sakura and the rest of the girls soccer team talked until a girl in two buns came running up to them. "hey guys wait up!" Tenten yelled but couldn't hear her calls. The girls stopped talking and looked at the feild. "Ok, what is the lacrosse team doing on our feild?" Sakura asked. "The school cut our team." Tenten said. "Wait, what?" Ayame yelled from the back. Tenten showed them her clipboard containing the sign ups. "Not enough girls signed up." Tenten said. "So they just cut us?" Sakura said and scoffed. "They can't do that!" Kanami said. Sakura stared at the teams and bounced her ball in the air with her hand. "Ok, this is not over yet." Sakura said while chewing he gum.

The girls walked up to the coach. "Hi girls. I heard about the bad news." coach named Yamato said. "Bad"? It's a disaster." Sakura said back. "Now college scouts won't even get to see us play." Tenten said, obviously furious. "I know. If there's anything I can do, just say the word." Yamato said. "As a matter of fact there is. We wanna try out for the boys soccer team." Sakura said flat. Yamato started to laugh thn looked at Sakura, "Anything besides that." 'Coach come on! You know that were good enough." Sakura yelled. "I don't know that that's a thing I know." the coach said. "What?" Ayame said trying to figure out what Yamato said. "All were asking is for one shot." Sakura asked pleadingly. "Yeah." the girls said trying to help Sakura out. "Girls," the coach started, " we have two weeks before school starts. Then we open against Illyria. A rivalry game. We have to win.

"And we can help you win." Sakura star.ted again. "Hey baby." Itachi yelled from across the field."Hey." Sakura said back. "Whats going on, coach?" Itachi asked. Yamato sighed, "The girls here want to try out for the team." Sakura smiled and looked at Itachi. All of a sudden they started laughing. Sakura frowned. "Your not serious. " Itachi asked. The other biys were still laughing. "All right, all right." Yamato said trying to stop the laughter. Yamato faced the girls, "Your all excellent players. But girls arn't as fast as boys. Or strong. Or as athletic. Thats is not me talking. Its a scientific fact.Girls can't beat boys. Its as simple as that." Yamato finished. "Okay Itachi, your team captain. What do you think about it?" Sakura questioned her boyfriend. Itachi looked at her and said, "I think coach said it all." "Yesterday you told me that i was better than half the guys on your team." Sakura said. The guys started to look at Itachi then all of said, "What?" Itachi looked embarassed, "I never said that." Itachi said. "What are you talking about? Why are you lying!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura! End of discussion." Itachi snapped. The guys in the back cheered for him. "Fine. End of relationship." Sakura said. They boys in the back were oohhing.

"Come on girls." Tenten said and the rest of ther girls walked away. "Baby don't be like that. I..." Itachi started, "I just don't want to see you get hurt." "Awww. You are so full of..." Sakura started but Yamato blew his whistle. "Back to practice." Then Sakura threw her soccer ball at Itachi's face.

At Home

Sakura went home and started to play some music. Then a girl with four pony tails came driving up to her house. "Shikamaru!" Temari yelled to Sakura. "Shikamaru!" Temari yelled to Sakura one more time. Temari ran up to Sakura and expected it to be him. "Ew. Its you. God, you and your brother look scary alike in the back. I think it's your total lack of curves." Temari scoffed. Sakura took off her hood and said, "Hi, Temari. It's so good to see you too." "Yeah I'm looking for Shikamaru. Where is he here?" Temari demanded. Sakura shooked her head, "I don't know." "Just remind your brother how lucky he is to be in my life. And tell him to give me a call if he wants to stay in it okay?" Temari once again scowled. "Ok. Does he have your number? 1-800- BEYOTCH?" Sakura joked. Temari started to mimick her in a high voice and left. "She will do great things." Sakura said to herself as she walked into her house.

As Sakura walked in she saw her mother waiting for her a few steps back. She looked cheery today. "I have a surprise for you!" her mother screeched in a high voice. Sakura turned around and closed the door, then she sighed, "This is why I don't bring friends over." "Mom not right now. I really had a bad day so..." Sakura started. Sakura's mother ran up to her and covered her eyes with her hands, "This might be the thing to perk you up a bit. Now hold on." "Okay." Sakura said. "Just keep your eyes closed.Eyes closed, closed, closed,closed." her mother informed her. "Their closed." Sakura yelled before her mother can continue. "Alright. Surprise!" Sakura's mother screeched and held something up in the air for her to see. "Mother no." Sakura's eyes widened in fear.


	2. Transformation

She's The Man

Recap from last chapter:

"Mother no."

I know that last recap was short but live with it. I can't remember anything.

Transformation

Sakura's mother was holding up some frilly dresses. "Beautiful gowns for my darling debutante." "Mom, have I told you a thousand times? I have no interest in being a debutante. It's totally archaic." Sakura complained. "How could I wind with a daughter who only wants to kick a muddy ball around a field all day?" Sakura's mom complained. "Well, the world has been set right, Mom. They cut my team." Sakura said depressed. " What? No soccer?" Sakura's mother trying to de depressed for her daughter. "Yeah thats right. No soccer." Sakura said as she headed up to her room. But before Sakura can go up her mother said, "How sad." "Yeah I can see that you're all torn up inside." Sakura said sarcastically. "Well, Itachi's gonna love you in this." Sakura's mom said as she held the dress up to her body. "Yet another reason not to wear it. I dumped him." Sakura said flat. Sakura's mother was in shock, "What? Why?" "I don't wanna talk about it." Sakura said as she ran up the stairs. "But he's so handsome and rugged and ciseled and great." Sakura's mother started as she went to a dream world. Sakura turned around and sighed, "Then why don't you date him, Mom?" Sakura yelled from upstairs.

Sakura's mother was dumbfounded at first then said, "No, I couldn't." Sakura walked up to her brother's room to see him packing his clothes. "Hey Shika." Sakura said. "Hey." Sakura looked at him. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Uh-huh." Shikamaru told his sister. "Temari was looking for you." Sakura said in a monotone. "Hm." Shikamaru said not even paying attention to his sister. " Why do you even date her, anyway?" Sakura asked. "She's hot. It's a guy thing." Shikamaru said as he pointed to Sakura. "But she's so awful." Sakura made a face looking like she was gonna puke. Shikamaru started to laugh but ina sarcastic way. Shikamaru threw some of his packages out the window. "Hey, you know, you could use the front door." Sakura said as she pointed to the door behind her. "And mom can't see me." Shikamaru said packing his guitar. "She think I'm staying at Dad's, and Dad thinks I'm staying at Mom's. In two days they both think I'm going away to school. That is the beauty of divorce." Shikamaru stated. "Where are you going?" Sakura raised a brow at Shikamaru.

"London for a couple of weeks." Shikamaru said. Sakura got up and said, "As in London, England?" Shikamaru turned around. "Yeah my band got a slot in a music festival there." "Okay, what are you going to do about school?" Sakura asked her oh so great brother. As Shikamaru pulled down his guitar with rope he faced his sister a few times, " Yeah, I was kind of hoping you could help me with that. Could you just like pretend to be mom call Illyria tell them I'm sick?" Shikamaru pleaded. "Something that sounds like it would last for two weeks, like mad cow." "Shikamaru, you just kicked out from Cornwall for skipping." Sakura stated the obvious, " This is not exactly the way you want to start out." "I want to be a musician." Shikamaru snapped, "Last time I heard they don't need to know trigonometry. Besides if you want to chase your dreams, sometimes you gotta break the rules, right?" "You know the percentage of bands that make it to the big time?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Probably the same as the female soccer players.I will see you in two weeks." Shikamaru said as he jumped out the window. "Shikamaru!" Sakura whispered. Then from out the window you can here Shikamaru say, "Ouch." "Shikamaru." Sakura yelled.

"Were you talking with your brother?" Sakura's mother asked coming out of nowhere. "No.Yes." Sakura said looking at the phone then grasped it. "On the phone. He's at Dad's. Bye Dad." "Picture this: Wer're at the country club, they call your name, and you emerge in this." Sakura's mother said as she put the dress on her chest and twirled the bottom showing how frilly it was. Sakura gagged , " No. Sorry Mom. I have a strict no-ruffles policly." Sakura got up from her brother's bed and went around. Sakura's mother sighed, "Sometimes I just think you just might as well be your brother." Sakura stopped roaming her brother's room and came across a picture of her brother. Then she had an idea, "You know what? If you can't join them, beat them."

At the salon

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You want me to turn you into your brother?" Gaara laughed. Thats right. I'm going to Illyria as Shikamaru. I'll make thye boy's soccer team, and in twelve days beat the Cornwall boys team." Sakura smiled. "That's right." Tenten and Hinata said from behind her. "You've taken too many soccer balls to the head." Gaara pointed his brush at her. (A/N: Wow Gaara id a totally OOC in my fanfiction!) "You know I can do it, Gaara." Sakura whined. "Yeah, except for the voice, mannerisms, the breasts, the mentality, and..." Gaara started. "It doesn't matter. Nobody at Illyria has even met Shikamaru. They won't even know the difference." Tenten said. "They'll know he's a girl. And that the fact that Sakura has pink hair and not brown. Or has a pinnaple shaped head." Gaara shrugged. " Oh come on Gaara." Sakura whined again. "Yeah come on Gaara." Tenten and Hinata whined. "Yeah come on Gaara." the old lady that Gaara was working on. "Okay, Okay, I'll see what I can do." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yes!" Sakura and her friends yelled.

Gaara started to work on Sakura. They used a wig and a bandage wrap up on her chest. Then after Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata started to follow some boys to find out how they walk. Tenten walked into somebody. "Sorry." Tenten said and left. "Hn." the guy said and left. He looked at Tenten and raised a brow. "Sakura. I have some bad news. I'm moving to Illyria." Hinata said. "Oh Hinata." Sakura said and Tenten hugged her. "Bye! I might see you there so later." Hinata said as she walked off. Sakura went home and packed her stuff. She packed her most important stuff like tampons and other stuff. Sakura picked up the phone and called Tenten. "Hey Tenten, whats up?" Sakura said. "Nothin much." Tenten said on the other line. "I'll see you after two weeks." Sakura said. "Okay see ya." Tenten said and both of the girls hung up. " Where are you going?" Sakura's mother asked. "Mom I told you I was going to stay at Dad's for two weeks." Sakura yelled. "No you didn't. And your not going. Now go unpack now." Sakura's mother said. Sakura sighed.

"Okay Mom I know that Temari is going to be with Shikamaru twenty four seven so I was thinking that she can teach me all about the debutante thing." Sakura lied. "Oh my god this is so great. There will be a meeting on sunday, and there will be a festival. But it will be a carniva!" Sakura's mother said obviously falling for the trick. "Look out!" Sakura said as she secretly rolled her eyes. "Oh and tell your brother to come to the festival he has cotton candy duties when you get there." Sakura's mother said. "Okay see you." Sakura said as she left her mother dumbfounded.

At Illyria

Gaara took Sakura to Illyria and got out of the car. Sakura looked at the school. "Sup." a random guy said. "Sup dude." Sakura said. Sakura turned around, "Thats it hes already on to us." Sakura and Gaara went back inside the car and argued. They were talking over eachother you couldn't even know what they were saying. Gaara eventually got fustrated and pushed Sakura out of the car. "Listen all you have to do is act like a guy for the next two weeks. Now let me see you strut." Sakura did as what she was told. "Now the voice." "Hey dude wats up?" "Now hack a lugy." Sakura once again did as she was told. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Gaara smiled and hugged Sakura. Sakura noticed this and told Gaara to get off. "Okay bye." Gaara smiled and waved. Sakura walked inside and saw lots of boys. She got a bit dizzy and said to herself, " I can do this, I'm a dude. A hunky dude, and badass hunky dude." Sakura followed the boys to her dorm room. Sakura ran for her life and finally reached her dorm. She turned around and saw boys. "Hey. Hey! Whats up I'm Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Uhh yeah, I'm Sasuke, these are Naruto and Neji they live next door." Sasuke introduced. "Hey freshman's dorm rooms are that away." Naruto said. "Hn." the boy with the brown long hair said. 'Thats the guy that Tenten ran into.' Sakura thought. "So when do soccer tryouts go on?" Sakura asked. "You play?" Neji asked. "Yeah." Sakura said. "Hey do you have a sister?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I have a pic of her." Shikamaru said and handed a picture of Sakura to Naruto. "Wow what a total hottie. Does she have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked. "Uh yeah." Sakura said nevously. "Uh okay. Anyways see you later." Sasuke said.

Owari


End file.
